


Game Over

by IllusionGates



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionGates/pseuds/IllusionGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Komaeda's plan succeeded? What if the traitor lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> So, this existed because my friend wanted me to make a 'what if' scenario of any event in Dangan Ronpa 2. In the end I wrote on the one that I always wanted answered: What would happen if Komaeda's plan succeeded? What if the traitor lives? To me, it reminds me of the Dangan Ronpa Bad End. In that end the player decides if you want to call out on Kirigiri's lie or ignore it. So in this end, its kind of like the player deciding to vote Komaeda as the culprit. Sparing Nanami in the process.. leading to the bad end. 
> 
> ..I have the feeling my friend will be out for blood later.

“He has to be the culprit!” Souda argues. “All the facts point against him!”

Nanami didn’t doubt that. Every single evidence was in fact pointing towards him. Nobody could enter through the warehouse because the Monokuma panels were blocking the way. No one could start the fire that engulfed the warehouse. _No one_ could give him those self-inflicted wounds but himself. What was his aim? What was he planning to do from killing himself? She can’t help but feel like something was missing, something important was being left out. 

Nanami decides to turn towards the person who would most likely grasp the current situation. “Hinata-kun? What do you think?” If anyone was able to connect the dots, if anyone was able to understand the victim out of everyone in the court room, that person was Hinata.

“I think,” Hinata pauses. “..I feel like something’s missing.” Nanami agrees with him wholeheartedly. She was glad she was not the only one who felt something was out of the loop. She was never close to Komaeda. She never understood his obsession with hope and how far he would go for the sake of it. Everyone else avoided Komaeda after his mishaps in the first trial. They had labeled him untrustworthy, cunning and manipulative. Nanami knew this but she never _once_ held anything against him. She always believed there was a chance Komaeda could change, for him to transform back into the person he was before Monokuma showed up. 

“You guys still want to go on?” Souda comments crossing his arms. “Look, it's a suicide. Okay? As much as you want to continue going into every _single_ detail, its just too much for the rest of us. Some things are better left unsaid. We already know Komaeda’s the _culprit_ and the _victim,_ so let’s just vote!” 

“I cannot take this much longer!” Souda wails. “It hurts enough to imagine Komaeda-san doing something like this! Please! Let us just end it already!”

 _Everyone.._

Nanami knew it was hard for them to come to terms with his death. Even though everyone had expressed their dislike for him nobody believed he had to suffer death from it. Was it true? Did Komaeda do.. all that to himself? But what was the point? What was his purpose?

“..Alright.” Hinata says uneasily. “All the evidence this far.. everything does lead to Komaeda as the culprit. The spear.. was definitely the cause of death.” 

“That’s what I’ve been telling you.” Kuzuryuu says. “Let’s just vote.”

“I don’t like it as much as you guys do.” Owari answers. “But we need to answer. If we don’t we can’t move forward.”

 _Move forward.._ Nanami wanted to believe that. If they continue going in circles and stepping over the truth, they can never move forward. She agreed that everyone had to move forward.

“Upupupu.” Monokuma sends a sly grin.”Are you guys _finally_ voting? I got so bored with this anti-climatic setting that I fell asleep! Boo hoo!”

Hinata looks around one more time, to make sure everyone was on board with voting. His gaze lingers longer on Nanami and a minute later she gives him a hesitant nod.  
Everything points to Komaeda. There’s no mistake. 

“..Yes.” Hinata hisses, finalising the answer. 

Monokuma laughs before bringing out the voting panel. Slowly, Nanami brings her hand onto the machine before finalising her decision. _There’s no mistake._ she repeats in her head. 

“Upupupu..” Monokuma chuckles before breaking out into full laughter. The laughter was enough to send shivers down everyone’s spines. “It was fun while it lasted! You guys are absolutely…. WRONG!” Monokuma jumps off from his seat landing gracefully.

“What?” Souda is the first to make sense of Monokuma’s words. “WHAT? What do you mean wrong?!” 

“A-Are you saying..” Sonia lets out a shaky breath. “Somebody _did_ murder Komaeda-san?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Monokuma shouts. “You guys fell right into his trap! Just like a bunch of weasels!”

“Trap?” Hinata repeats. 

“The _true_ culprit and the one who killed Nagito Komaeda-san is..” Monokuma pauses. He was clearly savouring the looks of despair on everyone’s faces. “Chiaki Nanami-san!”

“..What?” Nanami stares at Monokuma in disbelief. Herself? She was the one who killed Komaeda? 

“Nanami-san..?” Sonia stares at her in doubt. “You killed Komaeda-san?”

The looks of disbelief and accusations was fresh on everyone’s faces. Nanami involuntarily took a step back. What bothered her the most was the way Hinata was staring at her with a look of betrayal. 

“Oh? Is the great gamer at a loss for words? I really do hope you didn’t fall asleep on us!” Monokuma snickers. “Since she’s complete clueless I’ll fill you all in! Komaeda’s true target was the traitor itself! Upupupu. I really feel bad for you guys, I really do! If only Nanami had revealed she was the traitor from the _beginning_ then none of you bastards would be in this position! I guess in the end she only thought about saving herself!”

“Nanami’s the traitor and the culprit?” Souda says. “Then the reason she killed Komaeda was because.. He wouldn’t stop snooping! Komaeda kept on asking for the traitor and it was enough for Nanami to end up killing him! She really did want her identity hidden!”

“Nanami.. the traitor? She was with the future foundation all along?” Owari scowls. 

“..But for Nanami to kill him in such a cruel way.” Sonia trails off, eyes downcast. 

“Maybe.. we never really knew the real Chiaki Nanami.” Kuzuryuu frowns thinking over the possibility. 

_No. That's wrong._ Nanami wasn’t the one at wrong here. She wanted to tell everyone from the beginning she was the traitor.. but she couldn’t do that. She wasn’t.. programmed that way. She couldn’t say anything no matter how much she wanted too. Monomi parts her mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off by Monokuma. 

“Looks like she isn’t denying it!” Monokuma answers amused. “Since I’m so happy right now, I’ll let you guys in on a little secret! Komaeda’s plan went exactly as he wanted it too be! He wanted to save _the traitor_ and let all you bastards die in cold blood!” 

“ _What?_ ” Hinata speaks up for the first time. “Komaeda.. wanted us to die?”

“Of course!” Monokuma snickers. “It’s too bad you’re not the traitor, though. I’m sure out of everyone in this lot, Komaeda could stand you the most.”

“Why.. would he?” Hinata trails off.

“Upupupu. Do you want to know? Do you? Truly?” Monokuma says fascinated. “Maybe you can ask him when you see him! You’re all going to see him real soon! Because now.. Its punishment time!”

“No..” Sonia falls to her knees. “Monokuma please! I beg you! Do not execute us!”

“Stay away..” Souda cries, stepping back. “I don’t want to DIE!”

"Stop this!" Monomi shouts out. "I won't allow you to do this to my fellow students!"

"You're really starting to annoy me." Monokuma huffs. "Alright then! Since you _love_ your fellow students so much you can be executed along with them!" Monokuma snickers. "And I don't want to hear your stupid bickering about 'it not being allowed in the rules' because it is! As it says... _if you vote correctly, then only the blackened will be punished. If you vote for the wrong person.. then everyone besides the blackened will be punished!_ I don't care if your in cahoots with the traitor, _Nanami_ was the one who killed Komaeda, and everyone besides _the blackened_ will be punished!"

“This is all… Nanami’s fault.” Owari hisses. “Why couldn’t ya tell us? We would probably be pissed at you from keeping it from us but then we could end up forgiving you. But now..”

“I couldn’t.” Nanami says frowning. “As much as I wanted to tell you. I can’t. I still can’t.”

“You’re going to deny the truth to the end?” Kuzuryuu shakes his head. “Come on.. we at least deserve the truth. Why did you hide it from us?”

“I can’t..” Nanami begins again. The rest of her sentence was lost by the shouts and screams of everyone. Sonia was crying. Souda was shaking. Kuzuryuu was trying his best to stay composed but even he was breaking down. Owari looks like she was trying to judge fantasy from reality. Hinata… Hinata he looked vacant. Nanami did not like the look present on his face or anyone's faces at all. Hinata was one of her friends, maybe one of her best friends on the island, and for him to look so.. empty and dull was enough to make her stomach twist. She steps down from her podium. She wants to do something, _anything_ for him to smile again. She reaches out for his face to try and tell him that everything would be alright but then Hinata turns and swats her hand away. 

Nanami looks into his eyes and saw the inner turmoil swirling within them. He looked afraid, betrayed, and doubtful but most of all Nanami saw despair.She saw despair coursing through his veins just like everyone else. Monokuma's laughter was echoing in the trial room in complete victory. 

And then.. they were gone. 

They were all pulled away by Monokuma and executed. They were pulled away before Nanami could say she was sorry. They were pulled away just like that. Nanami heard them. They were screaming, shouting and crying all the way to the execution sight. And then the sound was replaced by a quiet eerie silence.

Nothing but absolute silence. 

“Upupupu.” Monokuma laughs. “Looks like the future foundations _original_ goal was a success huh? To eliminate all the remnants of despair.” Monokuma walks up to Nanami.”I’d say you could leave the island, but then you would know I was lying. You couldn’t leave even if you tried.” Monokuma steps forward. “Why? Because… _you are not real._ ”

Not real.

Even Nanami knew that from the start. She wasn't real. She couldn't see things a normal typical girl did. She could never feel the warmth of her friends hands and the kindness they displayed to her. She could never reciprocate their feelings and she could never leave with them to the real world. She was only made to monitor her classmates progress, to see if there was a chance for them to change. It was gone now. All gone. 

And it was all her fault. 

If only.. if only she was programmed to admit she was the traitor, the mole. Then none of this would happen. Hinata would still be smiling at her and remain by her side and Komaeda would never go to such drastic measures to save the traitor. She couldn't be saved, no matter what scheme Komaeda would make. There was no real world to her, this was the only real world, the game world. That's all it ever was. 

~-~

Going to breakfast was one of the worst things ever. When Nanami opened the door she expected that last nights events were all dreams, fantasies that her brain made up. The door opened slowly creaking and then- 

_"Good morning Nanami-san!_ " Sonia waves her over.

_"You're up nice and early. Wanna have an eating contest?" Owari laughs._

_"Nanami would probably end up falling asleep while eating." Souda joins in._

_"Wanna bet?" Kuzuryuu grins._

_"There you are, Nanami." Hinata smiles. "I was wondering if you wanted to explore the rest of the island with me."_

_"That's the only thing you can really do around here, really." Komaeda interjects. "Unless another murder happens."_

Opening the door Nanami was greeted by silence. The silence was unbearable to her. It reminded her that every single one of her classmates were gone. Nanami pictures them in the real world, attached to a machine, only to never awaken again. She shakes her head. The future foundation must be working on some way to revert the damage and bring them back to life. They had to be. 

She can't help but wonder _what then?_ if they somehow bring her classmates back awake and well, what would happen? Would they fall back into their despair state? If that did happen.. then everything on the island would be meaningless. The future foundation would be forced to let them die for good. 

Nanami's thoughts were put on hold when she heard the soft chime of a computer. She turns looking around in suspicion, _was it another one of Monokuma's tricks?_  
The computer chimes again and Nanami recognises it as the laptop Komaeda had used to orchestrate his murder. She walks closer to it hesitantly before flipping it open and examining it. 

"...Hmm. I wonder who's watching this message?"

Nanami flinches recognising just who the voice belongs too.

"..The traitor from the future foundation? If so.. then congratulations.. it must have ended exactly as I had hoped it would."

Her throat felt dry. She should have expected this. Komaeda was always going on about finding who the traitor was. There was absolutely no way he would just end his life without a real motive. That's how Komaeda operated, he would say something and then say something else only for it to be something completely different. He always had strings attached, always planning everything with precision and accuracy. 

"First, as to why I have done what I did.. there must be some of you who are curious. All I did was simply.. followed my stated intentions. As I cleared the final dead room and received my reward. I found out a certain truth. It would be bothersome if you guys found it so I disposed of the evidence. It was really surprising, actually. To think.. Everyone was actually Super High School Level Despair, including myself... I'm pretty sure the traitor already knew about all that though."

So it was true. Nanami concludes in her head. When she was looking at the student profiles with Hinata, she was suspicious as to why there was nothing on any of the students being labelled despair. Now she sees the reason, it was because Komaeda had already received the student profiles and purged the necessary files. He removed all the evidence only for himself to know.

"...I can't help but wonder who the traitor is. Could it be Sonia? I always felt like there was more to her then what meets the eye. If not, then maybe either Kuzuryuu or Owari? Nobody would dare ask them, especially knowing their life could be on the line. Maybe it could be Hinata. He certainly always passes my expectations. I probably wouldn't mind if he was the traitor. But if he isn't then I suppose thats just another stroke of bad luck. That leaves... ah, yes. _Nanami_ " The voice pauses. "Out of all the likely candidates Nanami would probably be the most suspicious. I was wary when she discovered the true nature of the musket house just minutes when we entered it. However, as suspicious as she can be, she is also the least likely to be the traitor. She's much too kind hearted and good willed enough to not be the traitor."

 _Wrong_ Nanami thinks frowning. Then almost as if the voice heard her-

"..Who knows? Maybe looks can be deceiving." The voice laughs. "Well, enough beating around the bush. I'll get to the main purpose at hand, the real reason why I'm messaging."

Nanami unconsciously leans closer to make sure she can hear properly. 

"..There's a way to escape from Monokuma. If you want to free yourself from Monokuma's schemes then you need to head to **that place.** The key to that place is at Nezumi castle. As long as you go to that place you can escape."

 _No._ Nanami shakes her head frowning. Going to Nezumi castle wouldn't solve anything for her - even if she did go, she wouldn't be able to leave. She couldn't escape the digital world if she wanted too. 

"...And that's all of it. My role in this story is over now. I know it was a lot but I really hope you didn't fall asleep. If my plan does work.. call me Super High School Level Hope." The transmission ends along with the role of Komaeda Nagito. 

She closes the laptop looking away. It could have been prevented, Nanami believes. Komaeda didn't have to go through such drastic measures to save the traitor in exchange for  
everyone else's life.

But when Nanami thinks about it more throughly, maybe it really was something Komaeda would do. In the end he always wanted the ultimate hope to shine, even if it was at the cost of his own life. She can't help but feel upset, that Komaeda never realised that hope has been with him the entire time, in his heart. 

~-~

Chiaki Nanami never knew anything regarding the emotion 'love'. She only witnessed the emotion love in her video games, when the main protagonists confesses his love to the female protagonist. Sometimes it would end well and the two protagonists would stay together forever. Sometimes it didn't. In her games there were routes, a good end and a bad end. Nanami never was an expert at the dating sim category. In her games, she was never able to understand the other character's feelings or take note of their actions. But now, after everything that has happened, after everything that took place, she'd like to believe she was in love. She must have loved everyone. Not the romantic kind of love, but an unconditional type of love. A love where she would accept everyone for who they are, and love them for it. Nanami wanted the best for everyone, to break them out from their despaired states and move towards the future.

 _It had to be love._ Nanami reasons. _How can someone have the power to shatter you into pieces and yet make you feel whole?_

"Upupupu.." Monokuma's distinct laughter rang out. "Are you having fun? Wait, that's a stupid question! Of course you're having fun! You have this entire island all to yourself! You can do anything you want without having to worry about other people! Isn't that great?"

Nanami doesn't turn, doesn't budge, instead, she stares in front of her ignoring Monokuma's words. 

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Monokuma responds angrily. "I'm just a bear looking for sore comfort! Even bears get lonely you know!" Monokuma huffs. "Besides you might as well enjoy your time before it ends!"

"..What do you mean?" Nanami asks.

"That got your attention didn't it!" Monokuma laughs. "Since the future foundation's plan failed, I'm sure they will shut down this world too! With the world disappearing, even you will cease to exist!"

" _You_ would too." Nanami points out frowning as she listens to his last words.

"Oh? Worried about this little bear?" Monokuma teases. "It doesn't bother me at all! Because.. I achieved my goal to make the future foundation _despair._ That's all I could have ever hoped for! Managing to ruin their plans and destroying their puny little hopes.. I couldn't ask for anything more! The survivors of the first mutual killings _must_ be in despair watching the tragedy play again before their eyes! They truly are the world's destroyers, placing all your little friends on a virtual island! What does it look like to them, a game?"

"No." Nanami says quietly. "It's because you showed up and changed everything."

"Me?!" Monokuma backs away almost as if he were offended. "Upupupu. Its not my fault! All I did was play with their minds a little! _They_ were the ones who listened! _They_ were the ones who killed each other! Honestly, you make it sound like I'm the one who killed them!" 

"It's still the same."

"If you say so!" Monokuma huffs. "You might as well enjoy the few days you have left before there gone! Go out in the sun more! Run outside on the beach frolicking or whatever you teenagers do!" Without another word to her, Monokuma disappears, leaving Nanami to the solitude she seemingly wanted. 

For the first time in forever, Nanami believed sleep wasn't such a bad thing anymore. Nanami lets out an involuntarily small yawn just thinking about it. Maybe when she wakes up she'll see this was just a distant dream and that everyone was alive and well. Or maybe she'll wake up realising that Monokuma was right, that the plan was a failure - It was a failure from the beginning.


End file.
